


Parched

by tonnaree



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angsty Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonnaree/pseuds/tonnaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once John burned in the deserts of Afganistan.  Now he burns for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parched

"Parched"

I have dwelt years in  
the desert  
wandering  
dry mouthed with desire  
parched with need  
naked beneath the blazing sun  
sweet water only a  
memory  
cool shade  
an illusion  
the horizon no closer  
at days end  
when will the emptiness  
take me  
the thirst triumph  
the burning finally consume  
how is it there is anything  
left to smolder  
I have dwelt years  
in the desert

**Author's Note:**

> Insomniacs should not write poetry.


End file.
